Secret
by AnimeTricia
Summary: Lucy has been dead for 3 years, and she suddenly returns? the bubbly lucy is suddenly all mysterious! whats going on? -the story's better, READ!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys (: new story!

Summary: Lucy has been missing for 3 yrs now... but she suddenly appears, but she has changed, very obviously. Very obviously… not completed, review for your favourite ending ^^

3 years had gone…

Lucy Heartphilla has been gone for 3 whole years now…

Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet stood in front of her grave, the atmosphere depressing. It was her supposed death anniversary. 3 years ago, Lucy had gone home to her father who had unexpectedly made it rich through lottery and is working hard in his business to keep it up. It was one of the few things that she had promised him when he left to buy the old house.

She was coming back when the disaster struck.

A landslide had unexpectedly struck in the area, burying everything and everyone in sight. The news quickly reached Mr. Heartphilla's ears, and he took out most of his money to bring the news to Fairy Tail and recruited workers to dig for his beloved daughter.

It didn't take long before they came over and started digging for Lucy. They found many survivors, and some injured. No bodies, and Lucy was the only one missing. None of the survivors was the smiling, happy, brown-eyed Lucy. That tore the heart of many in the guild.

Days passed, weeks flew, months carried on. Lucy was never found. One by One members left. Giving up hope, Erza, Gray, Happy, Wendy, Charle even Natsu, went home. Tears flowing done their faces. Erza didn't even bother trying to hide hers.

3 years passed by fast enough. Like when Lisanna died, it took awhile for the guild to recover, but there was always a missing piece in the guild. That part which Lisanna filled in. It was only a while when they had pure happiness, with Lisanna with them, before the disaster struck. And they had to go through the whole ordeal again.

All of Fairy Tail was gathered in front of the tomb. It was near a cliff. With a beautiful scenery, and during night, they could see the stars. The celestial stars, which was the magic of the Lucy which had passed on.

Everyone was silent, giving Lucy a moment of silence as they called it. But it wasn't that silent, when the clicking of heels could be heard. The sound seemed to be consistent with the "pitter, patter" of the rain. "pitter, patter," "click, clock" "pitter, patter," "click , clock".

Natsu was getting impatient. Why hasn't anyone scolded the intruder yet, he turned, a string of insults ready to blow. They all died on his lips. A silhouette could be seen dragging a suitcase behind her. Wearing a long skirt tied together, underneath, ¾ length tights could be seen. Her waist hung silver and gold keys, clinking together when they met. Her top was just a cloth tied together. With a bandana wrapping her golden blonde hair, her hair shone like the stars above. She raised her head, looking at the tomb, humor glinting in her chocolate brown eyes. "I'm dead?" Lucy questioned with a smirk.

That's the first chap! Fairy Tail does not belong to me, (even though I wish it was T.T) REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2! Of Secret… SSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH….

Last time on Secret: Lucy was suppose to be dead 3 years ago. But she's alive?

Ps: Fairy Tail DOES NOT belong to me, (durh~)

"Lucy!" Happy screamed, obviously elated by the sight in front of him. Many others followed lead. A laughing Lucy was crushed under many people all elated that she was still alive. Even the hard-hearted Gajeel even cracked a smile.

They soon quickly went back to Fairy Tail to celebrate, not before crushing the tombstone into pieces. Courteousy of Natsu and Gray. As soon as Lucy sat down, she was asked that one question by everyone, "Where were you?".

"Well…" she started "I _was_ stuck in the landslide but I was rescued by Loki, he changed place with Virgo so that she could treat my wounds and give me a new set of clothes, my old ones were kinda torn and tattered and Loki had to give me his jacket so that he wouldn't see my… Am I saying too much?" Lucy asked unsure… seeing the lecherous looks of some of the guys.

Erza sighed, "What happened after that?" she asked.

"Well… I got lost trying to find the way back here, where Loki took me to seek cover. Amazing, Loki couldn't remember the way back for some reason. There was a magical spell... and…" Lucy glanced at Natsu, hesistant to continue.

She got up and walked over to Natsu, suddenly serious. "Natsu," She said. "The spell was cast by dragons, I found your father, Igneel." (a/n: glad I didn't put this as a cliffhanger aren't you ;))

Natsu was taken aback, "Igneel?" he repeated, shocked.

Lucy nodded, confirming it. "The spell which made Loki forget the way back was cast by dragons, they led me to their den."

She continued, examining how Natsu was absorbing the information.

"They were keeping me with them for the past 3 years, I was only released from my training a few days ago."

"Training?" Erza asked.

Lucy once nodded to confirm what she said. "I have been taught by dragons a few techniques too," She said, a sad smile now forming on her face, turning to face Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu, now with shocked expressions on their faces.

"I too am now a dragon slayer."

Sorry for short chappie, next one might be longer, I think. But don't worry ;) more surprises coming up (: start reviewing which couple you want (: the 3 contestants: LokiXLucy or GrayXLuck or Natsu/Lucy


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Chapter 3 is up (: happy reading!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me, as much as I wish it was (:

Last time Lucy's a dragon slayer? What is this?

"What?" The whole guild exploded. The information was too much for them to handle. Lucy, a dragon slayer? It just didn't match. Natsu was the one which has the hardest absorbing the information.

He looked hurt, "you met Igneel?" He asked, his eyes starting to brim with angry tears.

"Yes," she walked to touch his shoulder, "He asked me to tell you sorry he had to leave, it was something important."

Angrily Natsu shook her hand of, shocking her.

"What does he mean by important!" he shouted, "Important enough to abandon his son!" He shouted at her.

Lucy was taken aback, she expected that he would be angry, just not that angry.

"Where is he?" Natsu demanded.

"I don't know, he erased the path from our memories!" Lucy cried.

Natsu didn't like that answer, His fist burst into fire as he charged forward. Ready to strike Lucy down. He was uncontrollable. Everybody who jumped in was quickly knocked aside by him. He was like a raging ball of anger

"Tell me where's Igneel!" He shouted jumping up reading to hit Lucy.

Lucy didn't jump aside, she didn't move. Just when Natsu was about to hit her…

She held up her hands, "Celestial Shield!" She shouted, and a shield just came out of nowhere. It was like Erza and her requipping armour.

Natsu hit it and a strong ray of blast hit him. Sending him flying all the way across the guild hall. When he hit the floor, Lucy quickly bent down and placed her palms on the floor.

"Roots of Binding!" She shouted again.

Roots suddenly burst up from the ground grabbing Natsu, everyone knew that it would never work, since Natsu could burn them up easily, the next thing she did surprised everybody especially Gray.

"Ice-make Prison!" She shouted.

Ice started to form around Natsu slowly growing into one big block of ice. Trapping him inside. Only his head was showing. He was crying. Tears flowing down his face. With a wave of her hand, the ice immediately melted away and the roots returned to the ground. Lucy ran forward and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Natsu…" She apologized"I really cannot say…" She whispered, knowing full well he could hear.

" I know, I'm sorry too…" He muttered before hugging her.

"Its good to have you back."

Done! Alright! Chapter 4 coming soon :D


	4. Chapter 4

Secret chapter 4

Disclaimer: Fairy tail does not belong to me

Shout out to charrychan09: I believe this chapter will answer ur questions ;)

"You used ice-magic?" Gray asked as soon they knew Natsu calmed down.

Lucy smiled, and nodded her head. "Being a celestial spirit mage doesn't only mean that you can only summon spirits." She said with a smile

She continued to explain on.

"Though many don't realize, us stellar spirit mages can actually use any form of magic, because the magic which we fuel on is the most simplest of substances just magic itself…"

She trailed off making sure everyone was listening.

"Gray, your magic has gone through atmospheric change, meaning the temperature around you, Ur trained u in the snow, so that decreases the body temperature n your magic's temperature, enabling you to use ice magic. Which is also the reason why your body is so cold,'

"Natsu, your magic is also the same principle just that you were trained with a dragon, I believe Igneel accidentally almost hit you with fire a couple of times right?" Lucy smiled at Natsu's baffled look.

"Earth magic is alittle different. Its more of getting in touch with the living creatures of the earth, I actually can talk to animals too, and plants," Lucy laughed again when everybody this time had a baffled look on their face.

Gajeel stepped forward, "What about my magic, and wendy's? And all the others?" Spreading his hand to show all the others.

Lucy just calmly smiled, "Elemental magic is different than you guy's magic, Wendy's magic is because she can manipulate air, which is harder than fire magic, earth magic and ice magic. Air is invisible yet at the same time isn't, you can say It has strings to pull, Wendy doesn't know she is pulling them so she's stronger. The rest of you is self-produced magic, where your magic is formed from how you were inside, example Gajeel, you are strong and hard-willed by nature, like steel, slowly that magic started to grow inside of you, your dragon friend only helped you to learn manipulate it to let it come out of your body. Same as all of you, magic never fools anybody, even your attacks show your personality," Lucy explained, sheepishly smiling at all of their looks of shock. Even they didn't know so much, and they were the one using the magic!

"Actually…" Lucy continued, "Its better not to know so much, I only learned all those when I was training, its better to just go on instinct," Lucy laughed

"You didn't even use your spirits," Natsu said in bafflement

"Actually she did," a voice said.

"Loki? When did you come out?"

Sorry! Hungry now so this story might not be really good, this chapter is just to answer some questions XP I think it'll just be short chapters… I can't wirte more then 2 pages XP, SORRY! Plz review XP


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Another story, hopefully this one will be better than the rest.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does NOT belong to me.

This day couldn't get any weirder.

"Loki?" Everyone cried -again- in unison

"Nice to see you too," The lion stellar spirit said with a smile.

"When did you come out?" Natsu asked, everyone was positive that during the battle Lucy didn't summon Loki, by right he should be in the stellar spirit world!

Loki smirked, "I was never inside the first place, I was requested to stay outside and protect Lucy, just incase she did anything reckless."

Lucy pouted, "I'm not _that_ reckless."

Loki sighed, "I believe you have forgotten the time that you nearly fell into a volcano just to prove to Celeste that you weren't that weak?"

Lucy saw some confused looks, smiling "Celeste is the spirit dragon which trained me, I had to get a fire silver key from a volcano to prove that I can handle the heat, looks like I couldn't," She laughed sheepishly

Everybody's jaw dropped, just how much has this Lucy changed?

It was Mira-jane's turn to step in. "Lucy, I think that's enough information bombarded on them, anyway I think you must be tired, why not go back to apartment to rest for q while? Just promise to be back at evening." She said with a smile

This time it was Lucy's turn to be curious, "But isn't my apartment's rent 3 years overdue?"

"No need for rent!" Natsu chirped, "When we returned searching for you, the landlord stopped by wanting to tell you that he wanted to sell the house since he was migrating overseas, we really missed you then, and it was near where your 'grave' was so we bought it!"

Lucy's eyes widened in happiness, "Thank you!" She cried, elated at the fact that she could still stay at her beautiful apartment.

"C'mon then!" Natsu cried, quickly running off just after swiping Lucy's suitcase off the ground, leaving an irritated Loki running after them.

Unknown to Lucy, Erza's eyes did not carry that happy expression that it once carried.

(A/n: there would be quite a big piece missing here since I don't want to stop XP)

Lucy's house:

Natsu was already gone, and Lucy had gladly gotten once again used to her house, "It's so good to be back!" She sighed happily before dumping herself against the bed. But as soon as her back hit the back, a small cry of pain could be heard, Lucy's beautiful features twisted up in pain.

Loki who was at the side sighed, "What did I tell you about taking care of yourself? Celeste took a great deal in trying to revive you, I don't think you want to waste her efforts do you?"

Lucy just smiled, "I know that dragon used a lot of her magical power trying to revive me," her smile turned into a sad one, "which is why I won't fail her."

Leo just looked at her sadly, regret crossing his features, he helped Lucy sit up and carefully lifted up the shirt (that Lucy had changed to) up to chest level, A big gash showing there, it was bleeding, but no red liquid was coming out, only a white transparent liquid, which seems to evaporate as soon as it reached the outside surface.

"I wish I could have saved you," Loki said, regret obviously on his voice, "You were buried under that landslide, I couldn't get you out of the way fast enough, in the end your life was taken away." Loki's voice started to shake, "If only I was faster!" He cried, angry now.

Lucy still sat still, "Loki," She started, getting the lion spirit's attention, "It was not your fault, you tried, I'm still alive aren't I? My heart's beating, Celeste's magic's keeping me alive, it has for the past 3 years hasn't it?"

She turned around, "Shouldn't you be getting to the spirit world soon? I believe you're running out of power again." She said, giving him a smile trying to cheer him up, He looked up to Lucy before nodding, and with a bright light, he disappeared, retreating to the spirit world.

"And I," Lucy muttered, "Should start getting ready."

Lucy quickly changed into a red tube, just nice enough to cover the gash, and a mini skirt before heading out the door, hooking her key to her pocket. Looking at her house with a sad look on her face, placing her hand on one of the walls, "I'm gonna miss this when I'm gone…" sighing, she stood up straight and wore a happy smile, and went out of the door, as if everything that happened inside didn't happen.

Before any of you start giving me questions, your questions WILL be answered soon in the coming chapters, but first REVIEW! It keeps me awake and hyper to write :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-SECRET

Hey guys :D haha(: back! Working on a new fanfic, PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ review when it comes out, PLZ! BEWARE: GrayXLucy XP sry NatLus one's coming out for you guys soon too! XP

It has been days since Lucy returned, everyone was happy, everyone was enjoying themselves, Lucy seemed happy too, but Erza always had this crease between her eyebrows, always seemed to be in deep concentration. She noticed a lot of things. Lucy was not as bubbly as before, she got tired easily. The quests she took are usually the easy ones, with her great increase of power she would obviously be able to do many quests.

Everyday Lucy would come into the guild with a happy face and rosy cheeks, but anyone which took a closer look would see that it was all makeup, light, but still makeup. When the day ended and all the makeup wiped off by sweat, a pale face could be seen.

That face was nowhere near as rosy as the Lucy they met when she first came.

Erza got more and more suspicious. Especially how Loki was getting protective, everytime Lucy had a dizzy spell she would quickly look at her with fear. She would give a reassuring smile and he would turn away, obviously disturbed.

Also she noticed that Natsu kept being with Lucy, blushing whenever he said something to compliment him or kept looking at her whenever she was not around. Erza dismissed it, it was not crucial to her, but she might have to tell Natsu something to make sure he won't get heard. That was a secret Lucy was keeping, and Erza has a feeling she has uncovered it.

Fairy Tail's anniversary came soon, and everyone was gathered at night to party.

At the party, everybody was having fun laughing and partying, everyone was crazy celebrating Lucy's return, many were already crazy-ass drunk doing crazy things, and though unknown to many, gray and lluvia was missing from the scene. (a/n: the things I do for you guys.)

Of course, a party would always have party crashers no?

"Where's Lucy Heartphilla!" a man burst through the door, holding guns, he looked like a cowboy with his hat and boots and clothing, just that instead of the shotguns they usually carry, a canon was resting on his shoulders.

Everyone looked at him, this was unexpected.

"Who are you? What business do you have with Lucy?" Mira-jane came forward to ask, a smile on her face. But inside she was burning in fear, Lucy only came back to day, nobody knows that she's alive, only fairy tail. Somebody knowing she's alive is not good business.

"It's none of your business woman!" He shouted, pushing her to the side, a few gasps and growls could be heard in the crowd now, "Woman should just shut their mouths and just serve man." He said with a heavy cowboy accent, giving an obvious indication that he is from the west.

"Man don't abuse woman! You are no man!" Elfman shouted from the crowd, ready to attack.

Erza looked at him with obvious interest, Lucy at the side only looked in irritation.

"Forget it Elfman," Lucy called out, standing up, a smirk on her face, "Long time no see Jaken," (a/n: I know it's that inuyasha toad thingy but SERIOUSLY! I can't think of any other name… it even seems suiting XP)

"Lucy!" Jaken called out, "You finally revealed yourself!"

"I wasn't even hiding in the first place," Lucy smirked. That pain-in-the-butt had obviously bad sight. Not that she didn't know, she used that to her advantage in defeating him.

"Where are they?" Jaken shouted, "Where are the dragons!" aiming his cannon at Lucy.

Lucy immediately didn't like where the conversation was going, she was going have to defeat him soon if she wanted to keep her secret a secret.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lucy stated simply, the smirk on her face wiped off and an upset frown taking its place.

Erza noticed that, taking up minor details in the conversations and actions, nobody realized that the smirk was gone, everyone concentrated on the man from the west, knowing them, their minds going through different strategies to defeat him.

"I know you're lying!" he shouted about to shoot, just then Natsu came crashing down on him, Jaken's face planted on the ground, Lucy immediately ran forward to take his gun, before running off, with it.

She had to lure him away before even more lies are uncovered. Many should have already realized that she still knew the location of the dragons. That was one lie almost uncovered, if he was still there more would be open. His cannon is his most precious weapon, he would

Jaken cursed before throwing Natsu off him. He was about to run off before Natsu pinned him down again. "Lucy had finally come back to us, you're not bringing her away form us again!"

Unexpectedly, Jaken laughed, "You don't know how good that brat is of deception, I bet she would have already told you a bunch of lies already."

Natsu's grip loosened when he heard that, many others were also shocked at that, could Lucy have already lied to them? Lucy did act a little different, though but still…

Jaken took the opportunity knock him off, running off quickly after Lucy to get his cannon back.

Erza, Gray and Natsu was sent to go after him, seeing that they are her team. And they left quickly without a word, they didn't need anybody to tell them that.

But Natsu had a seed of doubt planted in him. Is Lucy really trustable?

HAHAHAHAHA! Done! Plz review if its nice, and look out for the fanfiction I was talking about! Probably a one-shot but still… XP


End file.
